It's A Date!
by Mustaches
Summary: Haruka keeps asking Takane questions, and she can't seem to get rid of that feeling inside of her. / Harutaka, one - shot.


**Man, I rushed the ending so much, haha. I'm writing late at night, and I'm really tired, but I wanted to finish this, so yeah. I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Yet another Harutaka fanfic! Seriously, I love writing for these two. I switched to Haruka's POV a few times in this...honestly, I don't know why. Good job for being inconsistent, Arryja.**

**Kagerou Project belongs to Jin.**

* * *

"Takane! Takane, I need to ask you something!"

_Idiot, _she thought bitterly to herself. _Can't you see that I'm pulling my headphone act on you? Don't bother me._

"Takane! Please, this is important!"

The girl buried herself in her arms in an attempt to ignore him. She buzzed in frustration over Haruka, annoyed that he would not leave her alone. The morning was not very kind to the girl; she was always crabby anyway, but being awake at the beginning of the day made her even crabbier. She couldn't see the reason behind why she had to wake up so early. She needed her sleep, believe it or not.

The boy puffed his cheeks in determination as he watched his classmate delve into a deeper sleep. He put a hand on her shoulder, sending goosebumps to run all over the girl's arms, and making her face warm up. He shook her gently, pleading with her to answer.

"Takane, wake up!"

The girl's anger reached to the top, and she shot up with a feeling of irritation boiling inside of her. She turned her deadly gaze towards the boy, who shook in a bit of fear after seeing that.

"What was that for?!" Takane screamed, her arms waving in the air out of anger. "Can't you see that I was sleeping?"

"Yeah…" Haruka trailed off for a little bit before letting out a tiny chuckle. "Takane, your cheeks are red!"

Takane slapped her hands over her cheeks quickly, fury rising in her. Haruka could be so annoying sometimes!

"It's okay, Takane!" Haruka chirped, a smile on his pale face. "It's kind of cute!"

"H – huh?!" She tugged on her twin tails in aggravation, getting angrier with the boy as time ticked on. "Haruka, don't say that! Ugh, anyway…what were you going to ask me?"

"Ask you…oh yeah!" Haruka opened up his notebook to a clean page, grinning eagerly. She admitted to herself that his smile was quite adorable, but she quickly erased the thought out of her mind. What kind off mentality was this, anyway? Before she could think even deeper about the topic, the boy piped up, asking, "What's your idea of fun?"

"Fun…?" Takane folded her arms, completely taken back from the question. She pouted, looking at the boy with deep annoyance. "I don't really do anything but play video games. You should know this, geez!"

"Video games… got it!" Haruka wrote in his notebook, his scratchy handwriting making it unbearable to read. He muttered to himself after, "Hmm, so we'll play video games first, then…"

"What was that?" Takane snapped, still angry at the boy for "waking her up" earlier. "Is that all you're going to ask? Because if so – "

"Ahh, not yet, Takane!" Haruka said hastily, smiling sheepishly. "Um…what kind of food do you like to eat?"

"This conversation is getting us nowhere," the girl retorted, although she was fully aware of the empty classroom they were in. The teacher was late to their class yet again, leaving the two who arrived on time to sit by themselves and wait. Really, she said that the conversation was pointless, but they didn't anything better to do, anyway.

"Please, I need this!" Haruka pulled off a pleading face, to which Takane fell completely for. She noticed that Haruka had a knack for getting rid of her stubbornness.

"Well, ramen's good…maybe some dumplings…" The mention of food made Haruka lean uncomfortably close to her, as if she was offering it right in front of him. Smacking him gently on the head, she yelled, "You idiot, I don't have any food! Stop getting closer to me!"

Haruka was used to Takane hitting him gently, and he picked up quickly that it was because she was mad at him. With that said, he could only straighten up his back, forging a gap between them once more, and saying sorry for getting near her. He also wrote down the food she had mentioned quickly, thinking happily of how he was going to cook them. Hmm, or maybe he could just buy them...

The girl could only roll her eyes at the boy. _That's what he gets for being stupid, _she told herself, getting ready to put on her headphones once more. She couldn't help but feel an odd sort of feeling inside of her whenever she thought of Haruka.

"Wait!" Haruka exclaimed, making Takane turn her gaze back towards the boy. "Just one more question…!"

"Fine," she said bluntly, the blush returning to her face when she realized that she was staring at the boy. He was so innocently looking at his notes, going through them over and over again to make sure that he was reading them correctly.

"So, what day are you available? For this date, I mean."

"D – date?!" Takane's eyes widened as the boy smiled back at her, awaiting her answer. It was as if the question itself was so casual! It truly wasn't, and it surely caught the girl by surprise. Stuttering, she said, "H – Haruka, what do you mean, 'date'…?"

"Well, the reason I was asking for stuff was because I wanted to do the things you want on our date!" The boy said this with such ease that Takane couldn't help but question him. "I want to go on a date with Takane!"

"A date is for people…in a relationship…" The girl covered her face with her hands as embarrassment flooded into her, her face burning more than ever.

"Oh…" Haruka mused, tapping his pencil on the desk. "But I wanted to hang out with Takane!"

"You could have just said that!" Takane replied, shaking her head in frustration. "We can just hang out…not go on a date, idiot!"

"Hmm, now that I think about it, aren't they building an amusement park?" Takane peered through the spaces between her fingers when Haruka asked this, blushing even more when she thought of him as cute.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Takane said, trying to stop her voice from shaking. Gee, what was wrong with her today?

"Well, maybe we can hang out there when it's finished!" Haruka smiled even wider, sending Takane's heart to beat at the speed of sound. She was pretty sure she missed a couple of beats, but at that moment, she was so lost in the boy's smile that she caved in to the fluttering feeling in her heart.

_Agh, Takane, _you're _the idiot this time... _

It was so easy for her to admit this. It was such an extraordinary feeling sometimes, but she had no idea what it was called, and she it was so easy for her to give way to that feeling. Hastily, she gave the boy her answer.

"Sure, we can go."

* * *

"Master, let's go to the amusement park!"

Shintaro sighed, looking down at his phone. The cyber girl zoomed across the screen, a look of determination crossing her face.

"Ugh, but it's so hot outside," the NEET complained. "I know it doesn't bother you, but it bothers me."

"But the Mekakushi Dan's inviting you!" Ene persisted, waving her long sleeves back and forth. "And since you're a member, you have to go!"

"Hey, you signed me up for that…whatever that is!" Shintaro argued, almost throwing his phone onto the floor.

"Your sister's going…!"

Shintaro sighed again, the mention of his sister completely changing his thoughts. He had to make sure that she was safe from that… "Dan". He wasn't exactly sure as to what activities they do, and he didn't really want to know. Nevertheless, he was a big brother, and he had to protect his sister.

"Fine," he grumbled, stuffing his phone into his pockets. "But I'm taking the bus."

"Yay! The amusement park! You're very kind, master!"

As Ene floated in virtual space, she began to float back to her memories in that empty classroom. She regretted not realizing her feelings sooner, and she was disappointed in herself for not being able to tell him in time. Now she was in this virtual body, and she had no idea where Haruka was. She didn't even know if he was dead or alive.

But the amusement park…

_I'm going for you, Haruka, _she promised to herself, smiling a bit at the memory of the boy. _We'll hang out just like I promised._


End file.
